Changing Paths
by Queen Of Suicide
Summary: Anoria was cursed long ago by the Ring of Power. Her parents were killed by Gollum, and the ring fed on her hatred for Gollum, therefore giving her powers and abilities she couldn't imagine. She's wandered middle earth for ages, making few friends, but making numerous enemies. Of her few friends, Frodo needs her help to destroy the ring, but along with that, it could destroy her.


Rain pounded on the roof of the Prancing Pony. I pulled the hood of my cloak up, shivering on the breeze that coursed through every time someone opened the door. I sensed something that had to do with the ring. It pounded through my veins, leaving me excited and restless. Ever since the thing had cursed me, and Gollum had killed my parents, I hadn't been the same. It had changed me beyond repair. I could hear things no one else could, I sensed things now. I could sense how a person was feeling, if enemies or allies are near, a lot of things. I could also shift into anything I want. I could even float things in midair. And sometimes cause earthquakes, sometimes. It was weird, only occasionally could I move a rock or cause a ripple in water. I'd never had enough strength to do anything more. I didn't age either.

A figure entering the inn distracted me. He wore a long grey robe, a tall pointed hat, and he carried a large wooden staff.

"Dragon fire is the worst fire, don't you think?" The voice whispers in a sort of worn out firmness.

"Maybe. I've heard betrayal is the worst fire one can feel though." I say, sipping my ale. Ugh, what did I do to deserve this disgusting liquid? Why was I drinking it? I hated ale.

"Good. Anoria, it's you. I'd thought for a moment you wouldn't come."  
He says, setting the staff down and removing his hat. I remove my cloak too, setting it on the back of my chair.

"Gandalf, You're the one who's late. And don't go giving me that 'A wizard is never late, nor early, he arrives precisely when he means to', I've heard you say it a million times." I mutter, pushing my ale away.

"We have a bit of a situation. It's... The Enemy... He has returned.." Gandalf says hesitantly, monitoring my reaction through his steel grey eyes.

"Sauron... He has returned!?" I whisper slowly, the anger seeping into my voice and my hands clenching.

He nods, sipping his drink.

"Why am I just now hearing about this? I could've done something, Gandalf, I could've helped!" I hiss, my fist slamming down on the table.

"Anoria, we have been friends for a long time, you are a very big number in age, even though you look so young. I fear you are going weaker as time passes. I haven't seen you as strong as you were when we first met." he says sighing.

I stare at him in disbelief. I haven't been growing weaker! I'm just as strong as I was then! He was right about one thing though, I only looked like a girl, not even nineteen.

I get so angry at his remark that the entire inn starts to shake. Glasses fly off walls, clattering to the floor. Drinks spill, people shout in panic and fear. I take a deep breath, trying my best to calm myself down. The shaking stops, and I look up to see Gandalf smiling.

"I am still very strong old man, you need my help." I mutter, sipping my ale in disgust, knowing he got the better of me.

"I only needed proof. I do have a task for you though, I'm going to the Shire. I've had my suspicions that Bilbo has the ring, but I need to be sure." He says, tracing his finger over the rim of his glass.

"Of course. What do I need to do?" I ask, sitting up. I was eager for a task.

"Well, in about 26 days time, I need you in Rivendell. There is a meeting and I need you present." He says, retrieving his hat and staff. I pull my cloak over my shoulders too, buttoning the top quickly.

"What is the meeting for, might I ask?"

"What to do with the ring." He says, meeting my eyes. I freeze.

"The ring? Gandalf there isn't any doubt about it! Destroy the thing!" I hiss, waving my hands in his face. He raising a hand, silencing my complaints.

"But if it was to be destroyed, who would do it, and we can't just go rushing into it. Every time the ring sees harm, so do you Anoria. If we destroy it, you will die." He says, standing up to his full height. I sigh, nodding and muttering about how my life shouldn't matter.

"Alright. I'll see you in Rivendell. Although, if you'd like to come to the Shire with me..." He says, his eyebrows arching.

"No, I have things to do if I'm going to be fighting anything." I say, heading towards the door without another word.

"Alright then. Don't be late to Rivendell." He whispers, knowing I would hear.


End file.
